


let my heart speak (and my mouth feel)

by mashmash



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, What? That's a kink as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: hewwo everybodyyyyyyeah, so, spontaneously like always, i decided to write for kinktober this yearjust to expose myself a bit, it will turn nastay, ofc, just saying, but that's why we're all here, right?so, i will add my works here in chapters, i will try to do as many days as i can, i'll fail probably but i will TRY HARD OKAYthis is day #1, Deepthroating and Face-Sittinghave fun reading everything<3





	let my heart speak (and my mouth feel)

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo everybodyyyyy 
> 
> yeah, so, spontaneously like always, i decided to write for kinktober this year
> 
> just to expose myself a bit, it will turn nastay, ofc, just saying, but that's why we're all here, right?
> 
> so, i will add my works here in chapters, i will try to do as many days as i can, i'll fail probably but i will TRY HARD OKAY 
> 
> this is day #1, Deepthroating and Face-Sitting
> 
> have fun reading everything 
> 
> <3

 

 

His back falls on his expensive leather desk chair, cracking from the uncomfortable position he was in for three whole hours, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose so much it becomes a little bit red. 

 

He exhales and along with the air his exhaustion comes out, making his body less tense and relaxed. He needed a break two hours ago, but he couldn’t just leave his spreadsheets unfinished, he never does. Once he puts on his glasses again after wiping them sloppily with the sleeve of his sweater, ready for another two hours of hard work with his eyes glued on his laptop, the screen of his phone lights up with a pending notification. His eyes flick back on his endless notes. He knows who sent this text without even looking.

 

And because he does know, he isn’t surprised when he can see the phone coming to life again with another notification. And another. And, lastly, another one. 

 

He leaves it be until he can’t ignore it anymore, the tingling urge to reply to the never-ending texts stronger than his will to get his job done. This is what he gets if he ends up working overtime over and over; he loses his will to work. His index unlocks his phone with a fingerprint as his thumb hurries to tap on the bright notifications, a chat box appearing on the screen with four unread messages. 

 

**[23:34]** _ yoo kihyun _

 

**[23:35]** _ come and cuddle me _

 

**[23:35]** _ now _

 

**[23:35]** _ like, do u think this is a game _

 

The corners of his mouth pull up into a small smile, more like a smirk, because he can’t help it when Minhyuk throws up all these needy fits on him. Although he can’t blame him this time. He has every right to hit him up with these texts. He is three hours late for their weekly cuddle day. He types his reply quickly, the smirk never leaving his lips.

 

**[23:41]** _ i’m kind of busy here, minhyuk, i don’t actually sit on my ass watching netflix all day _

 

The reply from the other man comes quicker than Kihyun thought possible.

 

**[23:41]** _ this is b a r e l y a reason to bail on our cuddling sesh, ki _

 

**[23:41]** _ i have needs  _

 

**[23:42]** _ and u know that i was working the morning shift today, u shrimpturd _

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue to his friend’s antics. Being called a different insulting name everyday is somehow both irritating and amusing. It’s like a small, unpleasant surprise everyday. Even though, Minhyuk never forgets to refer to his smaller build. That’s right, just a small build. He is not  _ short.  _ Just a tad smaller. 

 

**[23:43]** _ i still have two more spreadsheets to make, i can’t come _

 

**[23:43]** _ and, for the record, shrimpturd is not a valid curse word _

 

**[23:43]** _ you’re not being creative, min, just offensive _

 

He lets his phone drop on his desk with a sigh, expecting Minhyuk to just whine a little on his couch but let him do his job, finding someone else to annoy into cuddling him for the night. Jooheon may be up for it, but then again, the boy’s roommate has never been in the same room with Kihyun in Minhyuk’s house before. So maybe, he’s a no go on Fridays.

 

Of course, Minhyuk won’t shut up like that. 

 

**[23:45]** _ then maybe we should cancel cuddle fridays _

 

**[23:45]** _ if ur able to just d i s r e s p e c t them like that  _

 

**[23:46]** _ shrimpturd _

 

And of course, Kihyun can’t just let him be. Nobody can let Lee Minhyuk be. 

 

**[23:47]** _ fuck, minhyuk, can’t a man work? _

 

He feels a subtle surge of guilt because the thought of leaving Minhyuk alone when he is aware that the boy has been waiting for this day all week doesn’t sit well in him. And if he were to be completely honest,  _ he  _ has been waiting  _ too.  _ Feeling Minhyuk warm against him under a fortress of blankets and with their favorite series on the tv is what takes the stress away of every cell in his body, what has him ready for another hectic week at work. He knows Minhyuk knows this feeling as well. 

 

He rereads his last text and he frowns a bit, falling back on his desk chair once again, sliding a bit on the soft material. The fleeting thought of Minhyuk’s body against him, the exposed skin of his waist and tummy against his fingers and arm around him as they quietly giggle and the slight shift of the boy’s ass right where Kihyun likes it when he tries to get comfortable in his embrace sends shivers down his sore spine, his cock twitching ever so slightly underneath his slacks. Suddenly, the spreadsheets seem too boring and trivial. 

 

**[23:51]** _ okay, i’m sorry minhyukkie, i just had too much shit to do _

 

**[23:51]** _ still have _

 

He tries to fight it, maybe really work all through the night like he has planned to, complete each and every task in order to have everything under control. He doesn’t like losing it. He hates mess and unfinished work. That’s why he has reached this far. But Minhyuk keeps denting that spotless, orderly armor again and again. He tries to fight the weakness he has for the man as well. This isn’t the relationship they have.

 

But Minhyuk, as always, is a nerve player. And Kihyun’s nerves are his favorite toy. 

 

**[23:53]** _ new phone who dis  _

 

His cock growing harder inside his pants with every thought of Minhyuk wins today as he pushes his laptop screen closed and gathers his stuff faster than lightning, fingers typing sloppily as he skips to his car. (And maybe, just maybe, that unwanted weakness wins as well.)

 

**[23:57]** _ screw netflix _

 

**[23:57]** _ i’m on my way _

 

**[23:58]** _ sit on my face and let my tongue say sorry instead _

  
  
  


The moment he steps on Minhyuk’s “doorbell’s broken so yell ding dong really loud” doormat with fingers loosening his black tie, the door is already open, the boy in only an oversized pink sweater and nothing else underneath behind it. 

 

“Took you so long,” he mutters before grabbing Kihyun from that tie he was fiddling with, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him, palms on his chest pressing him on the hard wooden surface. 

 

Minhyuk’s lips are soft and his tongue expertly licks into Kihyun’s mouth, turning him on more and more, his hands sneaking under the taller boy’s thick sweater to dig his fingers into the plump skin of his ass. Minhyuk smirks in the kiss, sucking on Kihyun’s bottom lip and humming in contentment, small but strong hands on him lighting his body on fire. He leaves a last peck on the thin lips before he falls down on his knees, the floor cold but his mind only thinking about what’s in front of his face. 

 

“You know, I thought you wouldn’t come for a second,” he looks up with a smirk before he mouths on Kihyun’s bulge over his expensive dress pants, his tongue dampening the silky material while he works on the zipper and button, “but then I remembered that financials get you horny, and nobody gets you off better than me.”

 

Kihyun’s fingers card through Minhyuk’s soft locks as he sees his pants sliding down his legs and pooling around his ankles along with his underwear, his cock springing free and standing hard in front of the boy’s face. Minhyuk’s eyes are sparkling hungrily, excitedly and Kihyun swears that he can get off only by staring at him being all needy for his dick like that.

 

He never breaks eye contact as his lips stretch around Kihyun’s hard cock, feeling it getting harder against them, his tongue working on the tip as he slides it deeper in his mouth. He bobs his head a few times like this, shallow but wet, keeping his hands resting on his lap and letting Kihyun’s grip on his hair move his head where he wants him the most. Kihyun tries to keep himself from manhandling the boy, lets him taste everything the way he wants to, he knows he enjoys the weight of his cock on his tongue too much. Until, he can’t anymore. 

 

Minhyuk manages to take a deep breath, gets that Kihyun’s impatience and lust get on top of his restraint when he lets go of his caramel brown tufts just to clutch on them harsher, his hips shoving his leaking cock inside Minhyuk’s inviting, warm mouth, the tip brushing on the back of his throat making him gag. He didn’t expect such force from Kihyun right off the bat but the sudden roughness of the man makes his dick jolt under the fleece inside of his sweater, weeping precome on his thighs. He loves it when Kihyun uses him just for his own pleasure selfishly like this. When he makes Kihyun  _ lose control.  _

 

His eyes roll back and saliva drips from the corners of his lips to his chin as he takes Kihyun’s cock repeatedly inside his mouth, tongue flat against the underside and lips red and slick, fuckable. He peels his eyes open just to look up at Kihyun, meeting his dark ones observing his every reaction, lips parted in both pleasure and awe and sweaty forehead making his once styled bangs stick on it. He feels just a tad bad for letting Kihyun, tired and already spent for all the wrong reasons, do the job so he raises his hands to tap on his thighs, Kihyun immediately loosening his tight grip on his hair, getting the message. 

 

His body falls slacker on the door, head falling back and eyes closing, his mind only where Minhyuk’s mouth is now sucking him hard, lips wrapped once again around the crown of his cock, rubbing on all the spots that make his body jolt, before he takes him inside his mouth once again, but this time staying there, letting the wetness and tightness of it drive Kihyun crazy. 

 

It works, because the next thing he knows is that Kihyun’s cock is twitching and his breathy sighs of pleasure turn into quiet moans, tongue licking over his lips before his teeth bite into them in an attempt to keep him from coming undone just then and there. 

 

“Shit, Min, not there, on your face, jerk me off.”

 

Obeying and loving it when Kihyun makes a mess out of him, Minhyuk lets his cock out of his mouth with a lewd pop, leaving a peck on the tip before his long fingers wrap around the shaft, tongue out as he’s working on it with fast and tight tugs, Kihyun closer and closer to his orgasm. 

 

“I’m coming, fuck.”

 

He spills warm on Minhyuk’s tongue and lips, come squirting on his cheeks as he keeps tugging until there’s nothing else and Kihyun turns soft in his hand, playful eyes looking up and swallowing everything, bringing the drops from his cheeks to his lips with a finger and licking it clean with a swirl of his tongue. He lets out a satisfied hum; Kihyun tastes sweet and he can’t help but love it. 

 

The tie around his neck falls on the floor as he is regaining his breath, kicking his shoes off and helping Minhyuk rise from the floor, his knees wobbly from being curled all this time. He looks at his flushed face and chuckles, tiny drops of cum on his eyelashes. Minhyuk is batting them coquettishly to him and he raises a thumb to wipe them away, an amused grin plastered on his face. 

 

“Someday you’ll turn blind from cock.”

 

Minhyuk feels his lashes lighter and he scoffs with a shrug, flinching a bit when his still hard cock brushes slightly on Kihyun’s thigh. 

 

“If that means that I can make boys come like you did before that, then so be it. I still don’t know if I will forget you, though. About bailing on our cuddle day.”

 

Kihyun tilts his head intrigued, his eyes falling on the hard dick against his hips. His finger comes up to just poke lightly on the tip, making Minhyuk squirm just a bit in front of him. 

 

“I still haven’t apologized as I promised, have I?”

 

The boy shakes his head, his soft and messy hair bouncing with the movement. Kihyun slaps his ass with a chuckle over the sweater, his chin pointing to the direction of Minhyuk’s bedroom. 

 

“Get in there. And don’t take this off. It’s hot. Is it even yours?”

 

Minhyuk grins widely, sweater paw covered fingers tugging on Kihyun’s shirt sleeves guiding them both to the dimly lit and quite messy bedroom. 

 

“Have you seen me in pink before? Of course it’s not mine. Some hook up of Jooheon’s left it here and I kind of claimed it. It’s cute, isn’t it?”

 

He gets on the bed and on his knees, flashing two peace signs mockingly to Kihyun, pink sweater riding up and revealing his aching hard cock, still leaking, precome drops falling on the mattress. 

 

“Fucking hell, you make a mess out of everything, Minhyuk,” he comes closer, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall on the floor along with the other abandoned clothes there, the disaster happening in this room a thing to scold Minhyuk about scratched on a mental note. 

 

He doesn’t talk about the hoodie anymore, now regretting having told Minhyuk to keep it on. He wishes he was more irresponsible, so he would forget his clothes here as well, just for them to wrap the boy’s body so beautifully. He shakes the thoughts away, Minhyuk’s mouth on his neck and the mattress dipping with both their weight as he lies on his back taking all the space in his brain. 

 

“Being on my knees while being apologized to. Going a little bit on reverse here, right?”

 

Minhyuk chuckles as he is straddling Kihyun’s chest, hands on the headrest of the bed and legs moving closer to him on the pillows, knees on each side of Kihyun’s head as he is hovering above him, spread and ready with his sweater risen under his chin. 

 

Kihyun doesn’t waste either time or words before he grips on Minhyuk’s thighs with the same passion he clawed on his hair earlier, fingertips digging in the soft skin as he pulls him down on his mouth, tongue already sticking out to lick a stripe from Minhyuk’s hole to his balls. 

 

He sucks and circles the rim with his wet muscle, tasting everything he can while teasing, not giving the boy what he wants yet. Only when Minhyuk rolls his lips against his tongue in a lewd and needy manner, eyes glaring at him from above and knuckles white on the metal bars of the headrest Kihyun shoves his tongue inside him, hole sucking it right in. 

 

He eats him out like a five course meal, tongue lapping and fucking inside Minhyuk’s clenching asshole, thighs trembling and slender fingers around his cock, tugging softly following Kihyun’s shameless licks. Kihyun murmurs about how good he tastes and something about forgiveness before he reaches up and sucks a ball into his mouth, slurping on the ballsack audibly while sneaking a look up at Minhyuk, who is totally fucked out, mouth agape and breathing heavily.

 

Kihyun’s lips and tongue come back to the boy’s entrance to lick some more, tongue flat against the rim, nose pressing on the sensitive spot behind Minhyuk’s balls, driving him crazy. He smirks while the boy jerks in his hold, knowing that he is close, his toes curling as his thumb is brushing harshly against his tip at the same time Kihyun’s tongue is being buried whole inside him, flicking and swirling. 

 

He comes without talking, just loud and high pitched whines slipping out of his parted hips as his cum flows on his hand and Kihyun’s face, his hold on Minhyuk’s thighs weak, just rubbing soothingly until he can’t come anymore, ass settling on Kihyun’s chest, body frail. 

 

“Hey, hey Minhyuk, I can’t breathe if you sit right on my fucking lungs.”

 

He lets out a breathy chuckle as Minhyuk just nods and climbs off of him, falling next to him face front on the bed, not caring if his cum gets smeared on the sheets from his cum stained fingers. Kihyun cleans his face with some tissues from the bedside table, chucking the balled up paper in the trash can before he turns to look at the boy, a small smile on his lips when his eyes fall on the equally wide grin on his face.

 

“What are you grinning like that for?”

 

“Forgiving is a noble act, Yoo Kihyun. It makes me happy. Also, ass eating is just as noble. That was a fucking royal one. God save the queen and your tongue.”

 

Kihyun just rolls on the bed until his arm is around Minhyuk and his body pressed to his side, loud laughter and a faux-irritated tongue clicking echoing in the small bedroom. Minhyuk shifts on the bed just for his arm to reach the floor, blindly choosing one of the shirts scattered around. This is the washed clothes side. Probably. He can’t really know anymore.

 

“Here. You’ll be cold. It’s chilly later and you don’t like my cum soaked sheets apparently.”

 

“If you say it like that again I will probably kick your ass out of bed and change them five times.”

 

He reluctantly sits up just to slide the just-a-tiny-bit large shirt on his naked body, clasping the thin duvet with his toes from the edge of the bed just to bring it closer to his hands and get underneath the covers with Minhyuk, the boy not even moving from his cozy and already warmed up spot. 

 

“Big spoon or small spoon?”

 

“What does this baby boy pink I’m wearing telling you today?”

 

Kihyun feigns thinking about it for a little while before he lies back down, turning his back against Minhyuk, a cheeky smile on his face. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and comes closer, their bodies pressing against each other in a warm and comfortable mess of tangled limbs. 

 

“I didn’t miss cuddle day after all. See?”

 

“Just shut up and sleep, Kihyun, before I forget all about forgiveness and nobility.”

 

Kihyun just snorts and closes his eyes, shifting one last time before he gets completely cozy in Minhyuk’s embrace, ready to sleep the tiredness of the day off. Minhyuk’s don’t close, a thought torturing his brain. And in real Lee Minhyuk fashion, this thought slips out in words.

 

“Kihyun?”

 

“Mhhm.”

 

“Will you stay tomorrow morning? I know you usually don’t, but, I have leftover pancakes from today and-”

 

Kihyun’s fingers come to interlace with Minhyuk’s, bringing their connected hands on his chest, where his heart has started beating erratically with Minhyuk’s words. He stops talking when he feels the heartbeat and Kihyun’s fingers, strong against Kihyun’s chest and warm against Minhyuk’s hand and a smile settles on his face. Not a cheeky one, nor an excited one, but a relieved one. 

 

And if he dared to rise a bit, just enough to be able to glance at Kihyun’s face, he would probably catch the same tiny smile on his thin lips.

 

Because in order to forgive someone, you have to accept them. And Minhyuk, lowkey, had already accepted Kihyun when he first became a big spoon, on the very first Cuddle Day. 

 

And he gets accepted as well, big spooning him like he did back then full of morning pancake promises, and it feels just right. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, u can yell with me about kinks @mashirakos on twt!


End file.
